Marsh: The Animal control pup
Marsh is the Animal control pup of the PAW patrol. ( This OC is created by Chasebuddy22. Don't edit without my permission or unless you are an admin) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Marsh Nicknames: Marshy , Professor Marsh( use very rarely), Smarty Age: 5 Breed: German sheprador (half German shepherd and half labrador) Crush: Not interest in anyone except duty yet Gender: Male Family: Unknown ______________________________________________________________________________________ History of Marsh Marsh came from a reputed dog family of eight dogs. His father loves to work in a laboratory with his owner and his mother used to work as a Veterinary Radiologist. Due to his parent, he loves to become a true successful Animal control pup. As a small puppy, Marsh loves to take care of the animals that often visits in his mother's vet office. He had 5 sibling but they were all died from a explosion taken place on a hill. Marsh's mother and father were also dead in a terrorist attack while they were on the way to buy a special gift for their son. He lived alone in his little dog house as one day dog catchers caught him and displayed him in a huge pet store at the edge of Adventure Bay. He had to live unhappily in a cage until Ryder came and adopted him. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance of Marsh Marsh is a middle size German sheprador puppy. He is a bit smaller than Chase. Marsh's right ear is a bit floppy and twisted to represent proof as he is a labrador pup. His tail is a little bit fluffy than the tails that regular shepherd have. His front right paw has brown color instead of white color. He's eyes are a bit dark blue. He's collar is also blue. Marsh's whole body is white except his right paw which is brown. He have a huge fluffy hair fur on his head. Marsh's uniform/vest has the color aquamarine. Marsh wears safety goggles at all time except play time. In his pup tag, there is a letter A and the letter C printed on it to represent the name Animal Control. The pup tag's background is also aquamarine color. He also wear boots that are black and have a yellow stripe in them. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Personality of Marsh Marsh is full of love and happiness. He would never hurt anyone's feelings. He loves all his friends equally and usually won't say no to them. Mostly he loves to do his duty as a animal control. Every member of PAW patrol agrees that the job Marsh does is important and Marsh is an important member. Marsh have a big heart that always gives advice and lectures. The reason why everyone calls him smarty is because he is a lot smarter for his age and have a solution to every problem. If anyone mess up with him then he would attack them till they are gone. Marsh wouldn't lie unless he has to do or forced. Marsh's weakness is his friends and animals. When he first saw the game pup pup boogie, he increased his interest in dancing. He never likes to sing or make a speech in front of a crowd. He loves to swim and love the rain. If he see rain then he will be always outside. This behavior also result him getting a puppy cold. But he make sure he is fine as he is a vet pup. He always loves to go on exploring outside the Adventure Bay but due to his young age, Ryder doesn't allow him to. He is absolutely crazy about moon and stars. Marsh usually sneak outside and watch the stars by himself late at midnight. When a pup who is famous comes near him, he usually act cool. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Jobs of Marsh Marsh have a lot of jobs to do as a Animal control pup * Veterinarian assistance: Assist a vet doctor * Zookeeper of Adventure Bay National Zoo (ABNZ): Take care of animals and feed them * Pet groomer with the help of Katie: Help katie groom the pets * Animal nutritionist: Provide healthy diet for pets * Veterinarian Pathologist: Do research on sick animals in his mom's vet office. * Animal cruelty investigator: Save animals on abusive condition and situation * Marine Ecologist: Study ocean environments * Dog Warden: Tracks stray pets and return them to their owners or find them a home * Park Naturalist (sometimes): Teach pups and people about the nature. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia of Marsh * Marsh does so many works altogether * He doesn't like treats with strawberry syrup * He is allergic to bugs such as butterfly and ladybugs * Marsh is sometimes busy with the work but can never say no to any friend of him when they ask him to play. * Even thought Marsh is super important, the amount of mission for him to participate is less. * Marsh usually never like to watch Apollo the super pup. That is why most of the time you can see Rubble and Marsh arguing with each other. (Even this happens, they always say sorry after they are done) * When Marsh saw Marshall first and heard his name, he tried his best to become his friend and it was successful. (That is why they are best friends forever) * Marsh always comfort Marshall if he seems to be in a bad mood and stress * Almost every girl has a tiny crushes on Marsh except Everest and Skye. But Marsh never really feels that way for anyone yet * Rocky manage to get Marsh on a date with someone but the result was Marsh didn't arrive on the date intentionally. Which cause the date to cancel. * Marsh loves kibbles especially extra extra cheese ones * When he was young, he loves mud. But that change once he knew that mud carries so many germs * Marsh always compete with Chase in running as he is one of the best running dogs (just for fun) * When Marsh doesn't have any play mate, he will just go and study different types of plants and seed. * Marsh doesn't like bananas nor peanuts * Marsh only likes fruits(except bananas) and veggies. * Zuma once taught Marsh how to become a lifeguard * Even though he loves honey flavored pretzel, he cannot eat them or stay near them as he is allergic to honey. * He does like to get muddy sometimes but as soon as he finishes, he will run to Katie's vet store to have a bath. * He is not that much shy around new peoples.. He will always say hello without hesitation. * Most unique of all dogs, Marsh doesn't like pup pup boogie. He is extremely good at that game but he is not interested in it even for a bit. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Friends of Marsh * Marshall * Rocky * Chase * Zuma * Skye * Rubble * Everest * Crave * Cotton * Ryder * Alex * Katie * (He can be friends with anyone who is nice to him and his friends) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Fears of Marsh * Have a fear of bombs and terrorist ( due to his family's dead) * Fear of other pups finding a date for him * Fear of bugs around him when he goes on mission or play time (due to his allergic reaction) * Fear of accidentally eating honey (due to his allergic reaction) * Fear of hurting his friend's feelings * Fear of famous pups ignoring him * Fear of Marshall shouting and hating him. (This is the top fear) * Fears of drowning himself in the ocean (resolved because of Marsh learning to swim) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:New Members of PAW Patrol